


This was a mistake

by Atroid



Category: Vocaloid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:03:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22311454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atroid/pseuds/Atroid
Summary: I really wanted to be the 69th work
Relationships: Hatsune Miku/Kagamine Len
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	This was a mistake

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry

I really wanted to be the 69th work


End file.
